


Steve's Not That Cheap

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Fake Proposals [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Engagement, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny was surprised when Steve said, "You know, I think we should actually get married," when they were just having lunch at Kamekona's shrimp truck one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this prompt that I found going around tumblr (http://dreadfulcalendarwoman.tumblr.com/post/151367867931/thecakelessachiever-deliverusfromsburb): _Imagine your OTP proposing repeatedly at different restaurants to get free food_ and these notes: _#AND WHEN THE REAL PROPOSAL COMES AND THEY GET FREE ICE CREAM OR SOMETHING#PERSON A IS LIKE ‘omg that was a good one the whole speech was a nice touch where did you get this ring it looks so realistic omg’#and person B is just like ‘r u kidding me’_
> 
> I changed the scenario somewhat to fit this pairing. For this fic, just imagine that Steve and Danny have been dating for a while.

Nobody believed their scam at this point. Six months ago, Steve and Danny had come up with the idea of getting free meals from restaurants by pretending to propose to each other when they saw another couple get a free meal during one of their date nights. In the past two months, restaurant managers on the island discussed their scheme amongst each other and frequently refused to play along. Last week, a restaurant manager kicked them out after grumpily informing them that they had gotten "engaged" at her restaurant five months earlier.

Therefore, Danny was surprised when Steve said, "You know, I think we should actually get married," when they were just having lunch at Kamekona's shrimp truck one day.

 _That was a particularly lazy proposal_ , Danny thought. Steve didn't have a fake ring, and he didn't get down on one knee. Danny glanced around and saw that nobody was paying attention to them. They were at a table by themselves, since Lou and Kono were out interviewing witnesses for their latest case while Chin was examining financial records back at headquarters.

Danny shook his head at Steve. "Babe, c'mon, this shrimp is, like, ten bucks. I know you're cheap, but that's pretty ridiculous even for you. And I don't think Kamekona is going to buy it."

A miserable expression appeared on Steve's face. "Well, just forget about it, then." He stood and walked several feet away from Danny.

Danny followed Steve and touched his shoulder. "Wait? What am I supposed to forget about?"

Steve turned around to face Danny. "I just--" His gaze fell to the ground, and Danny waited while he gathered the courage to say whatever he wanted to say. Sometimes, Steve had trouble expressing his feelings, but Danny was always patient with him. He finally glanced back at Danny. "I just really want to marry you, that's all."

Danny smiled fondly. "You are such a sappy goof, Steven."

Steve frowned. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, that's a yes." Danny leaned upwards and kissed Steve. "You are _my_ sappy goof, and yes, I will marry you."

Steve beamed. "I'm sorry. I don't have a ring or anything. I didn't really plan this. You just looked really cute today."

Danny chuckled and noticed Kamekona rushing towards them behind Steve's shoulder. "Congratulations! Shrimp is on the house!"

Steve turned towards Kamekona. "That's not really necessary--"

"Don't worry, brothas. When I tell the rest of Five-0 and H.P.D., I'll make way more than the cost of your shrimp today. Kamekona will be rolling in the dough!" Kamekona rubbed his fingers together, clearly pleased at his future earnings.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Won't they have to stop betting on us at some point?"

Steve grinned and cupped Danny's cheek with his left hand. "Maybe ten years from now."

"Maybe." Danny leaned in the rest of the way to kiss Steve, unruffled by their nosy ohana. He was too ecstatic at Steve's proposal to be truly bothered by anything.


End file.
